The Immortals
by Buckety DW
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness was alone in the world. He stayed young watching everyone around him grow old. But what happens when the Doctor sends him someone new to join Torchwood? Someone like Jack? Jo Taylor was shown the universe by the Doctor, but he has to drop her off in Cardiff. Restless she searches for adventure, and finds Jack Harkness. Janto, Jack/OC, Gwen/Owen
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The creature growled and lunged at me. I gasped and jumped away, but not quick enough to avoid a deep gash on my arm.

"Ah! Bloody hell!" I winced before focusing back on my attacker. It's claws were long and sharp, and it's teeth like that of an animal's, gnashing at the air, desperate for the taste of blood. I had no other option. I pulled my gun out from it's holster and aimed it. It dove for me any I fired twice. I dropped down and lay on the ground in a puddle of blood.

Upon hearing heavy footsteps, I spun and pointed my gun at whoever stood there.

He had a gun at me, too, and we walked in circles around each other. Stalemate. Or maybe not? I fired at his foot. He cried out and dropped down, so I took the chance to take his weapon and stand closer.

"Shit, what was that for?" He muttered. He had an American accent and wore a long WWII looking coat. Sexy.

"You were pointing a gun at me. I was just getting the upper hand." I grinned and gestured with his pistol. He stood up. I did't know how, with a bullet in his foot, but whatever.

"You swung the gun around at me, I just reacted." In a quick move, he grabbed both my hands and twisted around, retrieving both the guns. Dammit, he was good.

"Oho no, pretty boy, not today." I smiled and kicked my gun just right so I was able to catch it. "And that is skill." He smirked and held out a handful of bullets he had secretly taken from my gun.

"Impressed?" He gloated. Desperate, I jumped for the gun or bullets, both of which he hid behind his back. I pressed up against him and reached back for the weapon. My face was dangerously close to his as I tried to retrieve my stuff. "Buy me a drink first" he winked.

"I might," I smiled slyly and snatched my bullets back, "If I wasn't busy."

"With what, nearly getting killed by weevils and pointing guns at innocent people?" I reloaded my gun and tucked it in it's holster.

"I was far from being killed, thank you very much. It'll take a hell of a lot more than that. And I'm looking for someone, pretty boy." I blurted. I had a strange sense of euphoria with him, like I wanted to just tell him everything. But I couldn't. There was no way he'd understand.

"I've been around these parts a long time, missy," He faked a southern American accent, "I know lots a people."

"Well I don't even know who it is I'm looking for myself," I admitted, "He just dropped me of here for someone.." I trailed off as my eyes canvased the empty park for anyone.

"Who dropped you off?" Pretty boy asked curiously.

"You don't know him, he's just.. The Doctor." This really got pretty boy's attention. I was sort of regretting saying anything, but you know, euphoria.

"You've met the Doctor?" He stepped closer.

"_You've_ met the Doctor? Who are you, pretty boy?" I furrowed my eyebrow. If he knew the Doctor then there was the chance he was the person I was supposed to be looking for. Then again he didn't seem the type the Doctor would bring along. But neither was I, honestly.

"The name's Cap'n Jack Harkness." I froze. Now I was pretty sure he was the right guy. "And you are?"

"Jo. Jo Taylor. You're sure your name is Harkness? I heard that right?"

"Yeah. Do I know you? Or do you know me? Time can be confusing." He grinned, but he was right.

"I've never met you, but the Doctor mentioned you. He always said I was just like 'an old friend of his, Captain Jack Harness'."

"He really said that? How sweet. And when did he say you were a lot like me?"

"He always told me that after scolding me for flirting. The man gets really temperamental about my greetings! I say 'hi' and he says 'stop it', I can't just introduce myself?" I joked. Euphoria again. But I suppose it doesn't matter anymore since he's the one I'm looking for.

"Really? Same with me." He laughed. "So why'd he kick you off, kid?" I gave him a short glare for calling me kid.

"Something about me being a paradox, TARDIS doesn't like me, Someone in Cardiff can help. Blah blah blah, technical terms." I rolled my eyes. I loved my time with the Doctor, but I was still bitter about him leaving me.

"What kind of paradox?"

"I.. Well you better sit down, it's a damn long and confusing story."


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

*flashback*

The Doctor dashed about the TARDIS, trying to stabilize something. He pulled some levers and pushed some buttons while I held on to a support beam. Suddenly the machine jolted and I lost my grip, throwing me to the floor. The Doctor says the TARDIS is alive, and it must've been pissed off at me because it shook again, making me roll around until I hit the railing and held on.

"LAND SOMEWHERE, DOCTOR! THE TURBULENCE IS THROWING ME AROUND LIKE A BLODDY RAG DOLL!" I shouted. In a minute the machine made a whirring noise and stopped. I got up and looked toward the door. "Where are we?"

"I'm.. not sure.." The Doctor and I exchanged glances then raced for the exit simultaneously.

We opened the door to what seemed to be a rather basic civilization. People were running back and forth with groceries and peddlers were trying to sell their odds and ends.

"Where are we?" I asked, turning to the Doctor, hoping he'd know.

"No idea. It isn't Earth, though. Probably the 22nd century." He looked around casually. The planet had two suns, and it was probably about 90ºF. The people looked human, but who knows. Off in the distance a large clock towered over the smaller shops and homes. It was just about twelve, and a loud high-pitched sound rang out. Everyone stopped and looked out at the clock before running to houses and locking up the stands. I looked at the Doctor. He seemed just as concerned as I was.

"Doctor.. What's going on..?" I spun around to face him.

He shook his head. "I don't know. But we should find out!" I followed him to a house and he knocked on the door. A little rectangular door slid open and eyes peered out at us. It closed again then the clinking of metal confirmed a lock was unlatching and the door opened. A distraught blonde woman ushered us in before anything could be said.

"Hurry, hurry, get in, before the Warden gets you!" She whispered.

"The Warden?" The Doctor asked, "Who is this Warden?" The name made the woman cower.

"He only comes at noon. The time of the Choosing." The woman peeked out the rectangle again, as if she was waiting for someone, searching.

"The choosing?" I questioned, "What's that?"

"NO! No!" She shouted suddenly, then lowered her voice to a hushed tone "You mustn't speak of it so loud! He can hear you!"

"I'll tell them, mother. You rest." I looked over to the opposite side of the house where a teenage boy with messy light brown hair and bright blue eyes stood in a doorway. He approached his mother and led her to the other room before coming back and gesturing for the Doctor and I to sit at the raggedy dining table in the center of the house. We sat down across from the boy.

"So, who're you and what's going on?" I asked the boy, "Who is the Warden and what is the Choosing?"

"My name is Derrick. I'm sorry, the Choosing has really stressed out my mum. It started about 6 months ago. Food supplies were running out and cities were overcrowding. That's when a new politician was voted in. He had a new plan to help with the overcrowding that he called 'the Choosing'. At noon every day, two households were chosen at random to move to a new city in a different part of the country." He swallowed hard. "But no one ever heard from them again. Soon people were so reluctant to leave they had to hire the Warden to round up families. And he's mean. He'll drag children out by their hair and takes along anyone out on the street. No one knows where they go."

A sharp knock on the door turned out attention away from the boy. Before anyone could go and answer it the door swung open and a huge creature ducked under the doorframe.

It wasn't human, that I was sure of. It's skin was sleek and blue-green until it faded to a cream color right above the mouth and down the front of the throat. It didn't seem to have lips, just an elongated thin line that curled up a bit at the end in a devilish grin. A silvery tongue protruded from the mouth just slightly, as if daring one to try and defy it. Ears were replaced by flapper-like gills and extended down past the jaw. Two short tabs hung down on each side of it's chin. It's eyes were a deep olive green and held no fear, just a glint of smugness that made a shiver run down my spine.

I stood quickly, as did the Doctor and Derrick. It eyed us up and down carefully, like a wolf eying it's prey, before nodding toward the door.

"You've been chosen. Come with me." A deep, gruff voice commanded. The Doctor followed, and I, yearning to know what was going on, I shrugged and went along, too. When Derrick didn't move, the Warden grabbed him by the arm and roughly yanked him toward the door before heading to the bedroom and returning with Derrick's now screeching and sobbing mother.

"Well hallo there!" The Doctor greeted the creature, "You're not from this planet are you? What planet are you from? Hmm.." He examined the Warden's facial features and clawed hands, "I'd say from the Ceredain galaxy, yeah? Well what're you doing here? Long way from home, I'd say."

The Warden growled at him in annoyance. "It is not of your concern, now come on." He shoved us out of the house and into the deserted street. A hovering car flew around the corner and stopped in front of us. The Warden roughly crammed us all in the vehicle then pushed a button on his sleeve. He was engulfed in light then disappeared. The car drove off by itself with us in it. The Doctor fiddled with the door then pulled out the sonic screwdriver, the high-pitched whirring aimed at the lock.

"Dead locked." He stated, a little less concerned than he should have been, and tucked his screwdriver back into his inside suit pocket. I sighed and sat back in the seat.

Next to me, Derrick was trying to comfort his mother, who was sobbing and whimpering uncontrollably. She gasped softly when the car came to a halt. The Warden stood outside the door, pushing a button to unlock and open the door nearest to him. He gestured for us to exit the car, and we obeyed. It was more for the poor woman's sake that I stayed calm, otherwise I would probably be running. And I trusted the Doctor to get us out of this.

We were led into a huge warehouse and went down six long sets of stairs. Finally we came upon a ledge and a crater revealing a giant creature.

"Doctor.." I looked at the Doctor, who was just as concerned as I was, "What is that?"

"That's impossible!" He exclaimed, turning to the Warden, "Really impossible! The Deicor race have been extinct for centuries!"

"Doctor, what's a Deicor and why is it here?" I looked back at the creature. It looked like a giant alligator mixed with a t-rex, with a large head and a slightly smaller body that grew out horizontal and perpendicular to the head. It didn't appear to have much of a neck, the head just attached to the body. It was an unnatural lime green and snapped up at us.

"It's an ancient race that were supposed to have died off a long time ago," The Doctor glared at the Warden and started shouting, "I don't know how you got it but it needs to go! You don't know what you just unleashed on the galaxy, there's a reason they went extinct and they need to stay that way!"

The Warden looked down at the Doctor and laughed bitterly.

"I know exactly what they are and what they can do," He snickered, "That's why I have one. My people and I can be the rulers of worlds! But my friend here gets hungry very often. That's why you are here. It's lunch time!" He let out a cackled laugh.

"That's what these Choosings are! You're rounding up living beings to feed your stupid pet!" I spat. His lips curled up into an evil grin as he backed me up to the edge.

"That's right, girly. And why don't you go first?" The Doctor yelled for me to run but it was too late. I stumbled back and plunged into the den of the Deicor. I landed on it's back, which was covered in a thick green slime. I tried to wipe it off my eyes, but to no avail. The goo clung to my body and sunk into my skin. I gasped, watching my skin absorb the foreign substance. And for some reason the beast didn't attack me. It let out a moaning sound and collapsed.

Confused, I searched for a ladder or some stairs. Fortunately there was a ladder by the ledge and I quickly scaled it, only to meet the Warden pointing a gun at my head.

"What did you do to it?" He demanded an answer. I glanced behind him to the Doctor for an answer.

"The Deicor's protective slime barrier doesn't react well to certain oils in human skin. It's skin is highly absorbent, and your oils entered it's internal organs, killing it almost immediately. You don't have your pet anymore." He explained.

"NO!" The Warden fired the gun.

Everything just went black. I couldn't see anything. I was all alone, wandering in a great nothingness. Then, a wolf appeared out of the black. I took a step back, unaware if I could still be hurt in this world of death. It slowly approached me and sat on it's hind legs.

"Go away, dog." I flapped my hands at it to shoo it away. It didn't move.

_Your time in the world isn't finished just yet. _A clear voice entered my head. The wolf? And what did it mean? I was shot in the head. I'm dead.

Suddenly, I woke up. The Doctor was hovering over me and Derrick and his mother were holding each other a few feet away. The Warden was nowhere in sight. I sat up and looked around.

"Doctor.." I felt my head for a wound but found none. "What just happened?" He shook his head.

"I have no idea. But I don't think its anything that was supposed to happen. Let's get you back to the TARDIS."

*end flashback*


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

**A/N So sorry about the delay! I've had a busy month!**

"After that the Doctor found out the TARDIS wasn't a big fan of walking paradoxes so he dropped me off here." I gestured around me to Cardiff. Jack and I had found a rather comfortable park bench to sit and talk on, and he seemed pretty interested in my strange story.

"And your immortality was caused by whatever was in that slime you absorbed." Jack guessed. I nodded in confirmation.

"So please tell me, what's your story, my dear Captain?" I nudged him jokingly with my elbow, "How do you know the Doctor and why did he think it was important that I find you?"

"Eh, long story. And I think I'd like to keep it a mystery for now."

"Well that's no fun. I told you about me." I pried.

"Actually, it's plenty of fun.. for me." He grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him as if I was a little kid, but followed him as he walked toward a large monument. I had no idea where pretty boy was going but if the Doctor trusted him then I guess I would have to, too. We walked past the monument and along a pier until we reached a little shop. Inside, a tall, skinny man in a suit stood at the counter. He gave me a questioning look, but exchanged nods with Jack and reached for something under the counter. I held my hand to my weapon, unsure of what might happen, but relaxed when a secret door opened instead. We followed a quick passage before a large circular door opened to reveal an entire base. An Asian woman turned to look and seemed surprised to see me standing there. Apparently they don't get much company.

"This is Toshiko Sato, or Tosh." He introduced me. I nodded to her. She seemed a bit shy, or just really into her work. Down some stairs in a lab-type area a handsome man was examining an alien body. He didn't seem to notice me behind Jack and continued his work.

"Hey Jack, there's some strange substance coating the neck.." He moved in to take a closer look and Jack went down the stairs to join him.

"Yeah. Run a diagnostic analysis on it." Jack ordered. The man nodded and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair before taking a swab of the strange slimy liquid. He jumped when he turned and saw me, nearly tossing the sample across the lab.

"Um, Jack, would you like to explain who this is and why she's here?" He asked in a lower voice, like he didn't want me to hear or something.

"I'm Jo, Jo Taylor." I held out a hand and gave him a little wink.

"Owen Harper," He shook my hand lightly and grinned, "She new or something?" He said, more to Jack although he was looking at me. Jack shrugged and lead me back up the stairs with a smirk.

"Just run those tests, Owen!" he yelled back. Up the stairs, I almost ran right into the man with the suit who was just at the front desk. I jumped back in surprise then laughed.

"You scared me.. um.." I waited for a name. He looked to Jack, who nodded, then he turned back to me with a smile.

"I'm Ianto Jones."

"So what do you do?" I asked, "I get that Owen is a doctor, and I assume Toshiko has something to do with tech, considering all the computers and such, so what do you do here?"

"I'm the coffee guy." He smiled, but I felt that he did more than that for this group. My head whipped toward the door when a young woman burst through. She had raven black hair and wide eyes, and when she spoke a strong Welsh accent rang out.

"Sorry! So sorry! Rhys insisted that I eat breakfast before I head to this 'Godforsaken job of mine'-" She froze when she saw me. These people must not be used to visitors.

"Hi, mate!" I smiled, "Jo Taylor." I didn't hold out my hand this time. She looked right past me to Jack.

"Jack, who is she?" She questioned, almost accusingly.

"She already told you, it's Jo Taylor." The Captain joked, but the woman didn't seem amused, and part of Jack's expression told me it wasn't really a joke. "Jo, this Gwen Cooper. She does mostly field work." I nodded at her.

"So.. Who's Rhys?" I asked. She looked at me, slightly annoyed -maybe at my intrusion into their secret fort or whatever- then smiled a bit.

"He's my fiancee." She beamed, obviously proud.

"Newly fiancee, I assume?" I asked. She nodded, slowly.

"How did you know that?" Her tone was once again turning more towards accusing, as if I've been watching her or something.

"Just by your reaction." I shrugged. Suddenly red lights began to flash and a siren blared. I raised my eyebrows at a serious-looking Jack. "Wow," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "Sirens and flashing lights. How original." But in an instant everyone was gathered around Toshiko's computers.

"What's the problem, Tosh?" Jack asked, his usually calm voice now slightly wavering, "Because that alarm never goes off except for emergencies, so why the hell is it on now?" A nervous Toshiko looked up at the crowd, chewing on her lip.

"Someone's in here, Jack. Someone broke into Torchwood." She squeaked. I raised my hand.

"Um, do you think your computer might just be detecting me?" I suggested.

"No, its not you. I saw you come in with Jack on the screen. Whoever our intruder is, broke in. But the thing is, I didn't see anyone on the cameras." She told me. Jack pulled out his pistol and glanced around the vicinity.

"Everyone be careful," he warned, "because whatever this thing is, I don't think it's here to deliver our pizza."


End file.
